


Requiem

by Crysass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysass/pseuds/Crysass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Qu'on le veuille au non, la guerre nous brûle. On perd nos âmes, on perd ce qu'on aime, ce que l'on a aimé et tout ce qui n'a jamais eu de l'importance au moins une fois dans sa vie. Au final, on ne s'en rappellera pas. L'histoire ne retiendra que le nom de Harry Potter, celui qui a tué le Mal Incarné. Moi je ne suis que Ron, le meilleur ami. Je ne suis rien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

Ceci n'est même pas une histoire de vengeance.

Je ne sais même pas si cette histoire est la mienne. Au fond je ne suis que le personnage secondaire d'une guerre mémorable. Pour moi il n'y aura surement pas de rédemption, de sourires béats et de bonheur ridicule après les douleurs de la guerre.

Je pourrais vous parler de mon deuil, comment j'ai surmonté la désolation, et puis youpi comment je suis revenu à la vie grâce au tricot ou je ne sais quelles conneries. Après tout pourquoi pas, tout le monde finit content et on n'en parle plus. Mais tout ça c'est faux, parce que ces histoires de retour à la normalité n'existent tout simplement pas. Qu'on le veuille au non, la guerre nous brûle. On perd nos âmes, on perd ce qu'on aime, ce que l'on a aimé et tout ce qui n'a jamais eu de l'importance au moins une fois dans sa vie. J'ai vu mon foyer brûler, j'ai vu ma patrie éclater. J'ai vu la femme de ma vie hurler sous la torture. Et j'ai vu mon frère mourir. Au final, on ne s'en rappellera pas.

L'histoire ne retiendra que le nom de Harry Potter, celui qui a tué le Mal Incarné. Moi je ne suis que le meilleur ami. Mon histoire n'est pas une quête, c'est l'histoire de la mort.

La guerre, certains l'abhorrent, vous prêchent ô combien elle entraîne la destruction, et ô combien il est inutile de se battre. Et moi j'en rêvais. Je voulais de l'héroïsme, du courage et de la victoire pour m'arracher à ma monotone vie. Mais qui étais-je au fond? Un autre gamin dans une famille trop nombreuse. J'étais purement et simplement inutile.

Dans la famille Weasley, chaque enfant a son rôle à jouer, sa place en quelque sorte. Nous avons l'aîné protecteur, le second intrépide, le troisième grosse tête, les jumeaux infernaux et la petite dernière téméraire. Et puis il y a moi. Ron, le grand dadais trop simple, celui qui est moins beau que l'aîné, moins sportif que le second, moins cultivé que le troisième, moins drôle que les jumeaux et moins pétillant que la dernière. En somme, une enfance des plus calmes et des plus ennuyeuses, à contempler le ciel britannique en rêvant de dragons, de quêtes et de Quidditch. Et puis enfin arriva la lettre de Poudlard, portant avec elle l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, plus grande et plus mystérieuse.

Mais on ne fera jamais disparaître d'un coup de baguette qui on est et qui on ne sera jamais. Cheveux roux, teint pâle et robe de seconde main: encore un Weasley. C'est alors qu'entra en jeu l'élément qui allait bousculer ma petite et misérable existence. _Harry._

Notre amitié était improbable. Dès sa naissance il était voué à être un héros. Il était né sous une prophétie, avait vaincu un terrible mage noir. Il était unique, "Le garçon qui a survécu" . Moi je n'étais rien. Malgré notre amitié qui survivait à toutes les épreuves, Harry et moi avons toujours parfaitement su, que jamais, même dans mes plus grands rêves, je ne serais comme lui. Nos vies étaient comme séparées par une grande vitre infranchissable, d'un coté, la simplicité de ma vie, de l'autre, Harry avec les destins de guerriers. Et ce sera tous ce qui nous a différencié, Harry et moi.

Harry refusait de se battre. Et moi j'en rêvais. Et c'est surement ça le pire. Parce qu'au fond, il n'y a rien de pire que d'être de ceux qui sont laissé derrière par le destin, de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté de la vitre mais de ne pouvoir sentir que la froideur du verre sous nos doigts. Alors j'ai été stupide. J'ai cru qu'il suffirait que je le suive dans ses mésaventures pour qu'un jour moi aussi je devienne "quelqu'un".

Mais la route des aventures est périlleuse. Et nous ne serions pas allés loin, sans _elle_.

La toute première fois que j'ai découvert Hermione Granger, était une nuit d'Halloween pendant la première année, dans les toilettes des filles avec un troll des montagnes pour compagnie. Il y avait cette fille dans ma classe, si impressionnante, si intelligente; et je l'avais fait pleurer. Être ami avec le Survivant m'avait donné l'impression d'avoir un peu plus d'importance dans ma vie, comme si cela me donnait le droit de rabaisser quelqu'un. Mais cette fille n'était pas qu'une simple fille. Si j'avais su la première fois qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie qu'elle n'en sortirai jamais, j'aurai surement tout fait pour que jamais elle ne pleure.Parce que le sourire d'Hermione Granger est devenu ma raison de me battre.

Les années s'écoulèrent et avec elles naquirent des dangers dont je n'étais même pas conscient. La vie avec Harry et Hermione a toujours été synonyme de mystères sans fins. Pendant qu'ils vivaient avec passion, se démenaient pour comprendre, moi je les suivais avec admiration, et je traînais derrière eux comme un boulet, comme je l'avais fait toute ma vie. D'une certaine manière, je les vivais ces aventures tant rêvées, par procuration certes, mais je m'en fichais. Mais plus les années passaient, plus l'aura d'Harry grandissait, et avec elle son ombre dont il m'engloutissait.

La vitre de verre qui nous séparait se renforçait à chaque fois que je tentais de la briser de mes poings. " _Tu n'es que Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu crois_?" me répétais-je sans cesse. Parce que parfois les désillusions qui surviennent après les faux espoirs sont les plus douloureuses. Je devais m'en préserver, et pourtant ces espérances inatteignables constituaient mon seul intérêt à la vie.

Rêver d'être aussi puissant que le Survivant, rêver d'être aimé de cette fille que je ne méritais pas... Ça, c'était mon moteur. Ma raison de me lever de mon stupide lit le matin. Sinon, honnêtement à quoi bon vivre? Faire gentillement ses devoirs pour avoir un diplôme moyen, pour avoir un job moyen,et pour avoir une vie moyenne? La vie que nous menions tous les trois, était différente. Elle était rude et complexe, mais oh, comme je me sentais vivant. Parfois j'avais l'impression que seule Hermione pouvait me comprendre, et parfois je me disais que je ne la méritais pas.

La vérité, c'est que nous étions aveugles, comparés à elle. Pour moi, les mystères qui se jouaient autour de nous trois étaient une succession d'événements qui me dépassaient totalement, et qui pour autant ne cessaient de me fasciner. Pour Hermione, c'était différent. Elle a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur tout, elle a vu vers quoi nous nous dirigions. Elle a vu la guerre avant même qu'elle ne soit arrivée. Trelawney affirmait qu'Hermione n'avait aucun don pour les prédictions. Elle se trompait.

Pour ma part, je compris réellement que la guerre arrivait un triste soir de mai, quand la mort s'invita à Poudlard. Cédric Diggory est mort, et avec lui c'est notre enfance entière qui a disparu. Mais la mort de Cédric fut la première sur une longue, longue, trop longue liste de victimes. Voldemort était revenu. Et cela changea tout.

Je voulais de l'adrénaline et du danger, pour me sentir vivant. Mais la guerre n'entraîne que la mort, car il n'y a pas de vie qui compte, ce sera toujours le bien contre le mal, sans savoir de quel coté on est vraiment.

Soudain, tout s'écoula vite, trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La guerre avait été comme un ressort qu'on avait serré, encore et encore pendant nos années de paix. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres revint, le ressort fut lâché violemment, comme une balle lancée hors d'un pistolet visant nos vies et transperçant tout sur son passage. Tout brûla vite, si vite. Un jour nous étions des enfants suivant les traces d'une aventure, et soudain nous étions des fugitifs, des criminels. Des ennemis. Notre propre nation succomba, et là, à quoi bon se battre? Il ne restait plus que Harry et Hermione. Mon monde s'écroulait. Nous n'avions plus qu'une option, la fuite, toujours et encore.

Il n'y avait pas d'héroïsme, de courage ou de victoire. Juste la peur, le froid et la douleur.

Cette famille que j'avais tant méprisé durant mon enfance me paru soudain indispensable. J'avais perdu l'espoir, j'avais perdu la joie. Seuls contre trop de choses. J'étais vulnérable. Et le médaillon le savais. C'est alors qu'un enfer glacé se propagea dans mon esprit. Chaque fois que je portais l'horcruxre, je laissais mes pires démons m'envahir. J'entendais cette voix, qui me répétais que tout était vain. J'aurais dû, non j'aurais pu me battre, fermer mon cœur à ce poison. Mais d'une certaine manière je l'adorais. Je devins la haine, la colère et la méchanceté. Je devins la honte. Je suis parti loin d'eux, loin d'elle.

Et je suis revenu. Pour me prouver que je n'étais pas si mauvais, si désespéré? Peut-être. Car que pouvais je faire quand je savais que la meilleure partie de moi même, c'était elle. Si je suis parti, c'est n'est que pour revenir plus fort. Perdre mon meilleur ami et la femme que j'aimais m'a fait réaliser. Peut être que je n'étais rien, peut être que je ne valais rien. Peut être que la mort me guettait à chaque seconde, peut être que plus rien n'avais d'importance. Mais mon Dieu ça m'étais égal.

Parce que je vivais. Contrairement à trop de gens, mon stupide cœur continuait de battre dans ma poitrine. Et pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin vers la fin du monde? Harry voulait se battre pour restaurer la vie comme elle était avant que Voldemort ne revienne, avec ses familles heureuses autour du feu, chantant des contes en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Ne comprenait il pas qu'autour de nous, tout brûlait? La guerre avait tout détruit de son feu. Nos maisons, nos espoirs, et nos santés mentales; c'était fini. Et pourtant nous continuions de nous battre.

La vitre qui m'avait toujours séparé de mes rêves d'aventures vola en mille morceau, et ses éclats tranchants continuent aujourd'hui encore de me transpercer la peau. Car ma vie était morte, et seul le combat me rendait vivant. Et puis advint la dernière bataille. Plus de fuites cette fois, juste contempler la mort dans les yeux alors que les murs qui nous entourent s'écroulent. Cette nuit, quand mon frère et mes amis moururent en silence, quand le désespoir grondait sous nos pieds, quelque chose changea.

Elle, Hermione.

Sans même le savoir, j'avais bâti ma vie autour d'elle. J'avais cessé de vivre pour moi même, je ne voulais plus qu'elle. Et elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser de désespoir quand on est au portes de la mort, non. La serrer dans mes bras, avoir le gout de sa bouche contre la mienne; c'était une promesse. Ron et Hermione, Hermione et Ron. Une histoire d'absolu. Au fond, elle et moi, c'était pour l'éternité.

Peut être que la vie avait un sens après tout. Peut être que je devais me battre pour la mener avec elle. Les cadavres s'amassaient à mes pieds, et je voulais juste en finir. Ne pas m'arrêter, continuer de courir et de fuir avant que la douleur ne me rattrape.

Au final, vous lirez peut être dans des manuels d'histoire de la magie qu'à l'aube de ce 2 mai 1998, le soleil transperça les nuages, tels des rayons d'espoir envoyés pour guérir la Terre de ses maux. Pour ma part, quand le soleil me frappa de son hypocrite lumière, il n'y eu ni espoir ni guérison. J'avais mal, trop mal. Il n'y avait pas d'héroïsme, de courage ou de victoire. Juste la peur, le froid et la douleur.

Qu'il en faudra de tendresses, de soleils et de temps pour refermer toutes mes plaies. Mais la vie ne se releva pas comme les pierres de Poudlard, qui s'assemblent unes à une pour de nouveau briller de sa splendeur. Il y a des blessures que l'on ne peut guérir, et il y a ces cicatrices que l'on ne doit pas effacer, celles qui font de vous ce que vous étiez nés pour être. Celles qui transforment un gamin en héros blessé.

Il me reste à choisir, désormais. Les ténèbres qui m'engloutissent dans la nuit du deuil, où les lumières qui nous guident Hermione et moi vers l'autel pour nous marier.

Au final, les combats sont comme les histoires. Ceux qui comptent vraiment sont ceux qui ne finissent jamais.

Mon nom est Ron Weasley, je suis un survivant de guerre, et croyez moi, mon histoire n'est pas terminée.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé
> 
> Crysass


End file.
